


TreeTale: A mother's Love, A Child's Determination

by Shell_The_Valiantheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_The_Valiantheart/pseuds/Shell_The_Valiantheart
Summary: Hello there this is kind of the sequel to my Father's determination story! Were  man and monster never faught eachother but rather something else entirely which resulted in a slightly different outcome to the war....oh why call it TreeTale? well almost everyone lives in treehouse villages around mount Ebott! that and instead of dust monsters that die become trees instead~I deeply hope you lovely readers will enjoy.





	

Treetale  
An Undertale Au   
I don’t own Undertale.   
Toby Fox does. He is awesome. 

Introduction: 

A long time ago, long before me or you, monsters and humans lived in harmony, the world flourished and none knew hunger or sickness.   
Until one day a monster came to a populated area and began attacking both their own and humans. Any they brought low soon got up again and began to aid them in their assaults upon the innocent. 

Many men fought back only to find their human foes did not bleed but instead oozed out a strange glowing liquid that sprouted luminous fungi. They retreated to the safety of the monster king’s strong hold and hid within trying to find out how they could save their world and their friends. 

One young mage with the help of an old medicine monster by the name Calibri found the cure in a beautiful flowering plant. They applied it to many ill who had suffered by the hands of the fungi nightmares and found it killed the spores. They laced weapons with the cure and hung flowers upon the armor of the strongest warriors of both peoples.   
They marched upon the hordes and after a long battle, won. Having driven the strange monstrosities to the underground beneath mount ebott.

In fear the strange illness would return, Calibri and their friend had the monster king and any humans that wished to follow, to live around mount ebott and keep watch for any return of the strange fungi illness. To keep risk at a minimum, the mage set up a barrier that kept monsters in but would allow humans the freedom to move in and out at will unless the fungi returned then it would keep all in. 

That was five thousand years ago. And both man and monster has forgotten the past.

Year 20XX:   
Location Mount ebott  
Winter.   
A ten year old wrapped up snuggly in snow cloths ran clutching the hand of a taller figure dressed the same way. The taller glanced behind them their movements frantic and fearful. Their fears were addressed as an angry male voice shouted and swore demanding they come back. 

The child wimpered terrified as the taller focused back on their goal. The forest clad Mount Ebott. 

“Don’t worry Frisk, once we get into the trees, we are safe.” Came the muffled voice of the child, frisk’s, companion.

‘Frisk’ Nodded wanting to believe that they would, but the man was closing in. 

The taller one let go of frisks hand and quickly handed them a small cloth wraped item “keep this with you, it will keep you safe. Keep running and remember what I taught you…Trust in Oak, Pine and weeping willow, they will take care of you. Birch will always protect you. Now run.” 

Frisk kept rooted to the spot not wanting to abandon their mother. 

“Frisk, I will find you now run!” They urged. With bitter tears, Frisk continued on alone. 

The angry shouting got close but stopped as its owner reached her mother and frisk could hear fighting begin. They ran faster and soon made it into the trees and began to search for the trees her mother mentioned all the time to them….

Several hours later Frisk grew tired and cold from their snowy trek and was quite close to giving up when they spotted something strange, a spectral figure of a 13 to 15 year old standing in just an old brown sweater and torn jeans. They motioned for frisk to follow them and in desperation frisk complied, a small hope they were leading them to a safe and warm place.


End file.
